The specification relates to generating a suggestion. In particular, the specification relates to providing a suggestion to a first user about adding a second user to a social group of the first user based at least in part on the context of an interaction between the first user and the second user.
Users frequently generate profiles on a variety of websites using different usernames. When the usernames are not intuitive variations of a user's legal name, it can be difficult for friends to identify those users. In addition, users can cultivate specific interests on certain websites that might be difficult to detect. Sometimes a user's profile page on a social network will list usernames on other websites. However, this is not always the case and it presumes that other users are willing to go to the trouble of researching the user.